Fun and Games
by slythadri
Summary: AU, EWE, OOC, "8th year" fic. Hansy, Dramione, other pairings. Rated M for language and references to sex.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 22nd, 1998. A group of Hogwarts students from the so-called "8th year" plus a couple of 7th years was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, playing drinking games. All the younger students were gone for the Christmas break, so only those older students who didn't feel like going home for various reasons were around.

This year had all been about regrouping and reconciliation, and under the encouragement of the Headmistress, the former rivals from the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses had fallen into a routine of friendly challenges. They would challenge each other to two-on-two quidditch matches or try to outdo each house's latest party. Tonight the Lions offered to host a night of board games and invited the Snakes into their den.

On the red side were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, who was considered an honorary Gryffindor. On the green corner were Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

With the help of a couple of bottles of Firewhisky they have been through a few challenges of exploding snap (Ginny was crowned champion), a fast-paced wizard's chess tournament (Malfoy beat Ron in an exciting finale) and Blaise got furious because he lost to Luna Lovegood in a match of Gobstones and got soaked with disgusting goo. That was until she offered to take him to the prefect's bathroom to help him wash the smelly liquid and he came back beaming. When they walked back into the common room Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. Knowing Luna she probably did something incredibly erotic without intending.

By now they were all good and buzzed so Granger decided to up the ante. She ran to her bedroom and came back with a small vial of clear liquid.

"I made an experimental batch of veritaserum with Slughorn's help. It not only forces the truth, if the person resists it will push them to act on it. How about a good old fashion game of truth and dare…with a twist? She wiggled her eyebrows.

Blaise and Theo lift their arms in joy

"YES! You are the best Granger!"

She laughed and gave them a bow. Ginny and Luna exchanged naughty looks.

The other ones blushed into different shades of red but they all nodded.

"Fine. Let's do this" said Pansy.

They all sat in a circle on the floor.

Hermione smirked

"First here is another catch. There is very little serum and it is very potent. So, if you want to ask someone something you must touch your fingertip to the mouth of the vial like this –she touched the vial and tip it to drip a bit on her finger- and then you feed it to your victim like so" She stretched and put her fingertip on Theo's mouth. He obediently sucked on it in a lustful way. Whistles and catcalls filled the air.

She gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Now, Theo. If you could be doing anything right now, what would it be?"

He groaned painfully. This was a bad idea. The truth may get him punched in the face. He tried to hold back, but the serum was too strong. Hermione gave him a warning

"If you don't answer it will force you to act on it. Your choice."

Theo yelled

"FUCK!" then he said "I would have my face buried in the Weaselette's tits" he said looking at Ginny.

There was an explosion of laughter, howls, and cheers. That kept Ron from trying to do anything about it. He had to admit that his sister was one of the school's hot chicks, but he did blush a deep red. Ginny shot Theo a flirty look that seemed to spell "later". Theo had to adjust in his seat to disguise the sudden swish and flick that happened in his pants. That little red firecracker was going down tonight.

Pansy clapped excitedly

"My turn, my turn!"

She loved playing matchmaker and she had a pureblood match in mind. Plus, she really wanted to do her friend a favor. She took the vial and put a drop on her finger. Then she did a quirky waddle on her knees to get in front of Ron.

"Open up Weasley"

He rolled his eyes but licked the finger offered. Pansy beamed.

"Weasley, what do you think about my friend Daphne?".

Ron blushed beet red. When they came back to school and started hanging out with the Slytherins he noticed Daphne for the first time. He also noticed that she preferred nice tight shorts and mini skirts. And this year she was keeping her school skirts above regulation length.

"I think she's a babe. She's got the best pair of legs I've ever seen. Plus she always acts very sweet."

The howls and catcalls were deafening. Daphne blushed furiously but gave Pansy a shy smile. She was very pleased to find out her crush was not one-sided.

Luna spoke

"I would like to go next"  
She took the vial and crawled in front of Daphne. The poor girl knew it was coming. She took the drop of serum and waited for the hit.

"Daphne why is it that you like to sneak in to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch practices?"

Dammit. This girl was observant. Pansy gave Luna a double thumbs up and a Cheshire grin.  
Daphne sigh and looked at the floor while answering

"I like watching Ron in his Quidditch uniform. He looks so... big."

Harry gave his blushing friend a shove. Ron was smiling widely, grateful that Hermione was such a genius. Tonight he was going to get himself a girlfriend. He moved to sit next to Daphne. She gave him a shy smile and rest her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh right oh right, too much cuteness and not enough sauciness! My turn!" Said Blaise grabbing the vial. He crawled towards Pansy and put the soaked finger to her mouth. She rolled her eyes but got very nervous. Blaise was to be feared.

"If you could snog senseless anyone in this room who would it be?"

She gave him the evil eye. It was too embarrassing. Her crush was way out of her league because she had been a bitch for years. Now she was gonna pay for it. She tried not to answer. Hermione tried to repeat her warning but Theo held her and signal for her to let it happen. Pansy sat there feeling that she was losing control of her body.

Suddenly Pansy got on her hands and knees, crawled across the circle and straddled on the lap of Harry Potter. She pulled his hair to lift his face and gave him the most lascivious kiss he had ever experienced. The room exploded.

It took him a couple of seconds to react. Then his hands moved on their own and he grabbed a handful of hair and a handful of arse and pulled her flush on his body. She could feel his growing stiffness and felt smug about it. Maybe this was not a lost cause after all.

"Oi, get a room or move on! "

The couple wrapped it up and Harry spoke in her ear "stay here", sitting her across his lap so they could participate in the game, but making clear this making out session was not over.

Daphne decided to get some clarification about the prefect's bathroom situation. She took the vial and crawled towards Blaise. He grabbed her hand and did a lascivious lick. Ron gave him the evil eye and held Daphne tight when she sat back next to him. She asked

"So, Blaise, was your experience in the prefect's bathroom with Luna satisfactory or do you crave some more…interaction."

Blaise smirked

"I wouldn't mind going back in there. Maybe this time I won't be the only one taking clothes off?" he said giving Luna a Lecherous look.

Luna smiled dreamily and said

"It would be lovely to make love to you in that fabulous bubble bath Blaise."

They all cracked laughing and clapped in approval. Leave it to Luna to say the most direct thing without needing any serum.

"Oh right, said Harry, my turn. But first I need to consult with this lovely lady here".

He said something in Pansy's ear. She squeaked excitedly

"Yes! That's perfect!" then she confided something back.

Harry grinned. Then he spanked Pansy to move her off his lap and went for the vial. He kneeled in front of Draco and offered his finger.

"Suck it Malfoy," he said with a malicious grin.

"Fuck you, Potter," said Draco, but still lapped the finger in an intentionally suggestive way. Then he gave Harry a challenging look.

Harry smirked, returned to his place and patted his lap to get Pansy to sit there again. They both grinned at Draco with malice. Harry spoke

"Ok Malfoy, let's say that tonight you get to have the quim of your choosing for dinner –the room exploded in laughter – who would be the lucky lady?"

Draco gave him a murderous look. But he knew what he had agreed to, and he better answered before the serum made him do something insane. The room was dead silent.

"Hermione Granger. I would have her for dinner, as a midnight snack and again for breakfast"

The room exploded in cheers. Hermione felt like she was going to faint. She didn't have time to think before Theo was kneeling in front of her, finger on her lips.

"Open up Granger"

She was breathing shallowly. No way they will let her ran out of her own game. She licked the finger, closed her eyes and waited for it.

"If you could choose any guy in school to fuck you into the mattress who would it be?"

The silence was like a heavy blanket. She stayed quiet for a long moment. Blaise grinned malevolently

"Oh, this is rich. It's your potion, Granger. If you keep holding up is gonna make you do something crazy."

Hermione stood up, nose lifted and to everyone's astonishment, took a couple of steps towards her room. Then she stopped and turned around.

"Malfoy, are you coming or not?"

Draco stood up like a snapped rubber band and in a second was next to her, throwing her over his shoulder, making her squeal.

"Which one is your room love?"

After they were all done laughing Ron stood up and offered Daphne his hand. They left the room quickly through the portrait, followed by the whistles and cheers of the group.

Then Ginny crawled towards Theo and faked a pout

"My roommate took a boy to our room, I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight"

Theo grinned

"Well lucky for you she took my roommate, so I can let you crash with me"

They stood up quickly and holding hands ran towards the dungeons.

Pansy said to Harry

"Please tell me that Ron is your roommate"

Harry grinned

"Yup. Is Daphne yours?"

She nodded, beaming.

Harry took out his wand and produced his Patronus to send a message to Ron

"You're sleeping in the dungeons tonight."

Blaise stood up and offered his hand to Luna

"That's our cue love. We are not wanted here anymore."

Luna smiled sweetly

"Luckily I'm alone in my room during the holidays. We can go to Ravenclaw tower after we take a bath."

Blaise turned to gave Pansy and Harry the last look, grin on his face, doing an excited fist pump.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Pansy

"Madam, may I invite you to my quarters?"

She smiled happily. Harry Potter was the sweetest man in the world. And she was going to prove that Pansy Parkinson was the right girl for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this story was originally created as a one shot. However, you guys spoke and said you wanted more. This is an attempt to fulfill that request. I know you all want to see the sexy side of our characters, but I think I need to build a bit more background, at least with my favorite couple, Hansy. How did the enemies became friends and then maybe lovers? Stay tuned!

/

Flashback: Harry and Pansy

Coming back to school for the "8th" year was a difficult decision for Pansy Parkinson. She was probably the most hated person at Hogwarts. After all, in a moment of panic, she pointed to Harry Potter and suggested to give him up to Voldemort. She did that in front of the whole school. There was no coming back from that.

She didn't do it out of hate. She did it because the evilest wizard in history promised to let everyone live in exchange for one life. But now that she had lived with the aftermath of her decision she knew how wrong she was. Sacrificing Harry's life would have been the worst mistake. The murders and atrocities would have continued indefinitely. In a way, she was glad to have been so wrong. But also she felt she would never be able to make up for that one sentence that came out of her mouth.

She considered going to Beauxbatons or to Ilvermorny to finish her education, but she could see that the war took a big toll on her mother, and she didn't want to feel so far away from her. She would suck it up and go back to Hogwarts.

She didn't have the guts to take the train there though. She arrived at Hogsmeade and took a carriage to the castle. She walked into the great hall when the Headmistress was giving her welcome speech, talking about reconciliation and peace between the houses. She took on the courage of those words and kept an eye on Harry Potter. When he stood up to leave, she walked straight to him. The whole school was watching. She stood as straight as she could.

"Good evening Potter. May I have a word with you?"

Harry looked surprised for a second, but then he saw that she was holding back tears. This must be the most humiliating moment of her life. Harry nodded and signal for her to walk with him.

He took them to a courtyard and offered for her to sit. She sat primly and took a deep breath.

"I want to apologize to you. I would never be able to make it up for what I did, for what I said. But I want to give you my word that I did not do it out of spite or hate."

He interrupted

"You did it out of fear. You thought you could save your life and the lives of all the people in the school."

She nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

He continued

"Pansy, I didn't give myself up because I knew he was lying. It would not have been the end. The terror was going to continue, you saw what happened to the Malfoys, one day they were his favorites, the next they were abused and tortured. Look at Snape. I know it was a terrifying moment. But it would not have been the end of it."

Was he justifying her? How can he be so nice? He should be calling her names and humiliating her. Instead, he wiped her tears and lift her face to look at him.

"It's over now, he is really gone. We can move past this."

She looked into those emerald green eyes and felt something strange. His kindness made her see him for the first time. He had grown into a gorgeous young man. And he was forgiving her.

"Thank you, Harry. Really. I could never thank you enough."

He smiled and moved a string of her black hair behind her ear. She looked vulnerable, pretty. Not the snotty little bitch from their childhood. She had grown into her features and into the young woman that could show others respect. He liked that. He stood up and offered his hand for her to stand. She took it. He gave one last stroke to her hair.

"We're going to be alright." Then he walked away.

She watched him go, fascinated. Karma was a bitch. She was having… some kind of feelings for Harry Potter.

During the next few months, the 8th years started on the reconciliation attitude. They were having a blast. Sharing classes, playing games, and lately, flirting.

After their little talk, Harry had been especially attentive to Pansy. Always the Gryffindor, in the beginning he wanted to make sure people saw that he had no problem with her, so she would be spared any mistreatment. But the thing is, he was paying a lot of attention to her. She had grown out of her awkward pug face and now her turned up nose and big dark eyes made her look beautiful. Her hair was dark and shiny and she was wearing it long and cascading or up in high ponytails that made Harry stare at the back of her neck for hours during class. He imagined what it smelled like. Then he would have to rearrange in his sit to hide the little happy dance that happened in his pants.

She had noticed his attention but didn't dare to dream. After all, Harry was really nice to everyone else, especially girls. When it became public knowledge that Ginny Weasley and he decided to be just friends half of the girls in school were trying to get his attention, and he was kind to everyone. It didn't help that freaking Moaning Myrtle was obsessed with Harry too, so she would roam the toilets whining about the girls that Harry may or may not be dating.

But on the happy occasions when Pansy found herself the focus of one of his many kind acts, she simply enjoyed it. She always had a sweet smile for him. A smile very different to the smirks that she spent her younger years giving to pureblood boys that were on her mother's list of eligible husbands. Different than the ridiculous attempts at "seductive" smiles that she used to give Draco back in fourth or fifth year. The smiles she had for Harry were open and honest, and that felt great.

The best and worst day so far was during a Hogsmeade weekend, when a group of them decided to buy a bunch of sweets at Honeyduke's and then climb to the roof of the store to eat them, looking at the amazing Scottish countryside. They took turns using _Levicorpus_ charms on each other to get up there. The boys went first so they could help the girls get a smoother landing. When she floated to the roof Harry held her hands and pulled her down towards him, receiving her in his arms when the charm wore off. She felt like she could melt there. Then an annoying voice ruined the moment.

"Harry! Harry! Help me down?"

An infuriating, goggling fifth year Ravenclaw girl had refused the help of her friends and was trying to get Harry to be the one pulling her down to the roof. Always the gentleman, he obliged. By the time they could all finally settle down the roof was crowded and Pansy found herself sitting below Harry, so she couldn't talk to him without making an awkward twist of her neck. She sigh and ate her sweets looking at the countryside, dreaming without hope that one day she could walk through it hand in hand with him. Unbeknownst to her, Harry was sitting above, looking at her neck, dreaming of rubbing his nose on it and trailing kisses down to her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback: Ron and Daphne

The summer after the war was an accelerated growth period for Ron Weasley. The death of his brother Fred was a huge hit on his family, and for a while, he couldn't control the anger and resentment, and he was being explosive and unpleasant to all around him. His brother Bill noticed how much his belligerent attitude was hurting their mother and sister, and how it ruined the relationship that he attempted to have with Hermione. Bill thought that Ron could use some time away, do something to keep his buzzing mind busy and channel his aggression.

He got in touch with Charlie, who invited Ron to come and spend time in Romania to do some basic dragon training.

It was a great idea. Dragon handling required so much focus and physical strength that Ron was able to work through his issues and channel the negative energy into the task. By the time he came back to Hogwarts he felt like he was purged.

The experience also transformed his physical appearance. The dragon trainers were rugged guys, all of them had burn marks that they either showed proudly or covered with magical tattoos. They wore their hair long and slicked back into ponytails or buns with fireproof potion, and all of them sported necklaces of dragon teeth on leather strings that they braided themselves.

The day he came back to get on the Hogwarts express he got a lot of attention. The younger kids were fascinated by his dragon tooth necklace and the tattoo on his left forearm that covered an extensive burn. The older girls were mesmerized by his rugged appearance.

One of those girls was Daphne Greengrass. She was already sitting in a train compartment when he crossed the barrier to the platform, running late. He was an imposing sight, tall and broad-shouldered, with his tough-guy looks, so very different from the snobby boys that her mother kept trying to push on her. When she recognized who it was a thought crossed her mind

"The Weasleys are not rich but they are purebloods, maybe Mother wouldn't be too angry about it."

Then she pushed the thought aside. She was too shy to even begin to think on how to approach a boy from another house. In the Slytherin dungeons matchmaking was a constant because of their families' obsession with good breeding. But trying to act like a normal girl and call the attention of a normal boy was a whole other story. She sighed and rode in silence most of the way.

Ron noticed her when they got off the train in Hogsmeade. The one little act of rebellion that Daphne indulged in was muggle clothing, and since the weather was still very warm she was wearing tight jean shorts with a nice top and medium heel booties. Ron saw her from far away. His days with the dragon trainers, going to the taverns in small Romanian towns made him bolder about checking out women. And he liked what he saw. He liked it a lot.

When the Quidditch season started Ron, Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall one morning for breakfast already wearing their training uniforms, the ones that were not covered with robes. All three of them were a sight to be enjoyed. At the Slytherin table there was a small commotion. Pansy followed her new routine of ogling Harry, unconsciously sucking on her spoon while admiring his lean, muscular frame and his perfect round arse.

Theo was shamelessly checking out Ginny, whose tight uniform and high ponytail he thought made her look like a dominatrix. He smirked thinking how he would gladly let that redhead tie him up, slap him in the face and tell him what a bad boy he was.

And Daphne couldn't help but stare at Ron, who chose to sit facing the Slytherin side of the room, and for a moment their eyes met. He smiled and she could swear he gave her a quick wink. She blushed furiously and looked away.

She turned to Pansy and suggested they go for a walk around the grounds after breakfast. Lucky for her, when they headed out Pansy suggested going to hang out at the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch instead to the usual routine of going towards the lake. Daphne was suspicious about her friend's feelings for Potter but didn't mention it, it was a complicated situation.

That was the first of many times that the two girls "went for a walk", always towards the Quidditch pitch, always when the Gryffindor team was training. Both of them pining after boys they thought they would not have the guts to go after. Misery likes company.

Being a goalkeeper means a lot of time hovering by the hoops, especially during practice. If the chasers are working on flying formations or speed changes then the goalkeeper waits until they are ready to try the strategy against him. It could get boring easily, but lately, Ron didn't mind those idle times too much. He had something to look at these days. It seemed to him like Pansy Parkinson was on a "Potterwatch" campaign, always on the pitch. Lucky for him, that meant her pretty friend Daphne always kept her company. Daphne, with her beautiful face that always had a sweet smile to give. Daphne, with her long, silky blonde hair that blew with the wind and made her look like a nymph. Daphne, with her long, shapely legs that would feel amazing wrapped around his waist while he thrust deep inside her in the locker room showers after practice. Man, his thoughts escalated quickly when it came to this girl. Was there a world where this gorgeous wind nymph would let him have her? Maybe. Maybe if Harry got over himself and accepted that he liked Parkinson and made a move. Maybe that would open the door for other non-Slytherins to ask out the elusive, almost ethereal girls of that house. Maybe then he would have a shot at spending a glorious night worshiping Daphne's legs and finding out what delicious treasure was hidden between them.

He felt a sting of pain in his face that made him lose his balance and make an awkward tumble to stay on his broom. Great. That's what happens when your little sister is the lead chaser of the team and loves scoring in your face with a quaffle. She hands your arse unceremoniously in front of the girl you like. When Ron was able to recover his composure he glanced towards the bleachers. Daphne was standing up, looking at him, hand on her heart like she had been scared for him. He smiled in her direction, giving some sort of "oops" gesture. She smiled back. Maybe there was hope. Maybe he would know one day what her smooth, toned legs felt like.


	4. Chapter 4

Fast forward: Ron ad Daphne, December 22nd, 1998

Ron stood up and offered Daphne his hand. They left the room quickly through the portrait, followed by the whistles and cheers of the group.

They walked hand in hand down the castle's corridors. Ron was not sure what to suggest, he didn't want Daphne to feel pressured to do something she was not ready for. Still, if, as he suspected, they were heading to the Slytherin dungeons, that was a long way.

He smiled at her and pulled her into an alcove. She laughed a sweet sound. She was not a short girl, but Ron was very tall. So he pulled her up from the waist and sat her on a niche on the wall, and she instinctively spread her legs and pulled him closer in. He felt a jolt of electricity (is that what the muggles call it?) running through his whole body. He looked into her blue eyes and run his fingers on her silky hair. Her breath was shallow, anticipating. He cupped her face and kissed her. It tasted like firewhisky and sweets from Honeyduke's. That make him ravenous and he intensified the kiss. She responded in kind. He devoured her mouth for a while before kissing and licking down her jaw, to her neck, to nibble on her pulse. She moaned loudly, a sound that made his already hard cock feel like a rock, and he grind through his jeans into the crotch of her delectable little shorts. She held roughly to his hair, pulling it and making him more aggressive. He ripped her top half way and went down to feast on her breasts. She had half a mind to cast a disillusionment charm on the alcove before giving into the feeling of being there, wearing tight muggle shorts with high heel boots, with her blouse ripped, breasts exposed and her legs spread to feel a dragon tamer grind against her. So not what her mother would want. So fucking good.

"Ron -she breathed- we should make it to the dungeons, I don't think McGonagall wants this much display of house unity".

Ron laughed. She did a quick _reparo_ to her blouse. He wiggled his eyebrows

"Can I offer you a ride? We'll be there faster."

He turned around and offered his back for a piggy bag ride. She laughed and jump on it. He grabbed her legs (oh sweet joy) and she hooked her arms over his shoulders across his chest. Then he ran for it. On the way down there they crossed Harry's Patronus

"You're sleeping in the dungeons tonight."

He smirked. The things you do for your best friend.

When they made it to the entrance she said the password and inside pointed to her room. He let her down on the bed and turned to climb on top of her. They continued kissing desperately.

"How did you know where the entrance was?" she asked exposing her neck for him to kiss"

He laughed and answered in between little bites

"My brothers started Weasley's Wizards Wizzhes and my best friend is Harry Potter. I can take you to places in this castle you never knew existed."

That made her even hornier. Ronald Weasley was a good kind of bad boy. She pulled her top over her head, exposing her breasts. He took off his sweatshirt and unzipped his jeans. Obviously, he was not wearing anything underneath. He loomed over her, taking in the view

"So beautiful"

Then he trailed kisses and nibbles from her mouth, down her jawline, neck, and breasts, where he indulged for a while. Then he continued down until he reached the region below her belly button, where he unzipped her shorts and pulled them down. The tiny lace panties were so soaked they may melt, so he decided to just pull them off. He buried his face in her center, wolfish, desperate. She loved it. It was everything she had fantasized about since she saw him cross the barrier to the train platform. She looked down and the view of his long hair in disarrange, the muscular arms holding onto her thighs and the hint of the leather necklace where she knew the dragon tooth was hanging took her over the edge. She came hard, arching her back and shouting his name. He let her ride her ecstasy on his face until her body relaxed. He climbed on top of her

"Daphne I can't take it anymore. I'm not going to last."

She pulled him down for a kiss and lasciviously licked herself from his face

"Is not like we don't have all night. Come for me, Ron"

He slid himself inside of her and let his lust take over. She was everything he daydreamed of, everything he imagined all those nights in his bed stroking himself. The feeling of his manhood pulsing inside of her was as close to paradise as it would ever get.

They laid on her bed, laced on each other, kissing and caressing. He lifted himself on his side resting his head on his hand while tracing intricate patterns on her skin with his other hand.

"Have you ever been to Eastern Europe? He asked"

She shook her head no.

"But I have thought about it. My mother wants me to be a perfect pureblood wife, but I want more. I want to study wandlore, and I thought I would prefer to be far from home, maybe apprentice under house Gregorovitch. I heard his descendants are keeping the craft alive."

Ron smiled, pensive. Maybe life had a way to make things present themselves at the right time.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback: Draco and Hermione

During the first week of the term, the professors seem keen on promoting house unity. Slughorn, pompous as always, wanted to make a show about it.

"To uphold the good wishes of our Headmistress, I would like to ask the members of my House to offer your hand as a study partner for someone from another house. Let's make this solidarity spirit last a lifetime."

The Slytherins move to face everyone else. Pansy decided to take a safe bet and offered the seat next to her to Ginny Weasley. That made Theo grunt and scowl at her. He had his eye on the redhead and now his plan was busted. He would have to come up with some sort of plan B. He called on Ron, they had good "bro" chemistry. Maybe he could turn it into "brother-in-law" chemistry. Ah, plan B is in the making.

Harry purposely went to Blaise, so that Hermione would be open as long as possible. He had an idea of who she would like. Even if she would deny it to her grave.

Daphne invited Luna, and they made a cheerful and pleasant pairing. That friendship will flourish quite fast.

And then, there was Draco Malfoy, outwardly stoic as always, inwardly jumping with joy. After the war, when he found himself free of the influence of his father and helped out by Potter and Granger during his trial, he had an epiphany. All through his years at Hogwarts he had strong reactions to Hermione Granger. She was supposed to be a lowly mudblood, incapable of any magic of worth. Yet she was magnificent. Intelligent, powerful, and above all, unafraid of him. She punched him in the face for Merlin's sake. And he felt a hint of fear that day, followed by an intense desire to get physical with her in some sort of way. Not to hurt her, but he felt like he wanted to push her against a wall and pin her with his body and then…then what? Oh well, give him a break, he was thirteen at the time. Now he knew what he wanted to do to her. Oh yes. He knew what he wanted to do to her luscious curls, her red lips, her breasts that apparently were bigger than anyone thought, now that she removed her robes for the class, anticipating the heat from the cauldrons. Heat. Fire. Next to Hermione Granger's body.

Before losing his composure, he offered his hand to her. To follow up on his instinct to pin her against the wall right now would be utterly uncivilized. She took the hand offered, and a strange current floated through her body. His eyes told her that he felt it too. She let go of the hand and turned her eyes to the desk. He spoke, trying to diffuse her obvious nervousness.

"You realize Granger, that the two of us working together makes us an unstoppable academic force. I feel a bit bad for the rest of the class. We are going to win every single one of Slughorn's challenges."

She looked at him with a big smile. He hit right on her core.

"Hermione," she said

"What?"

"Call me Hermione."

He smiled. She never saw him smile before, only smirk. Sweet Circe, he was gorgeous. He tilted his head a bit, then replied

"Hermione. Daughter of Helen of Troy, when she was still Helen of Sparta. Hermione, descendent of the most beautiful women in the world. Very appropriate."

Hermione blushed so deeply she thought she would faint. No one ever cared to wonder about her name, let alone quote such detailed knowledge of the Homeric characters. She had to focus on breathing.

"Thank you" was all she could muster.

Draco smiled and started to organized the potion ingredients. Don't pin her against the wall, don't pin her against the wall. You are not a savage. Not yet.

The chemistry between Draco and Hermione was immediately obvious to everyone else, except her. Two weeks in they started running bets. It will happen by Halloween. They won't hold past November. By the time the bets were going for Christmas, the gamblers were annoyed and trying to come up with ways to freaking make it happen.

Draco was starting to lose hope. He had been a gentleman, carried her books (what does she do, carry around the whole library?), he even gave her his robe one chilly December afternoon when they all decided to go for a walk during a free period after lunch and she had left her robe at the potions lab. He had to shrink it of course, and that was hilarious. Everyone thought this was it. She wrapped the robe around her shoulders and felt at home. Even looking down at the Slytherin badge over her chest made her smile.

But the thing is, her overworked brain was still not ready to process the fact that she was entranced by Draco Malfoy. She had so far processed that he had changed, that he was grateful for the help that she and Harry gave him on his trial, that he was an excellent study partner. Then came the most complicated things. That he was indeed very smart. That he loved to read. That he would read anything she would suggest during the conversations that they had while stirring potions side by side. Good Godric, she talked him into reading Pride and Prejudice as a joke and he did it. One week after she had mocked his past snobbish attitude and called him "Mr. Darcy" he found the right moment. He helped her carry her books all the way to Gryffindor tower one night, and when they stood in front of the portrait he levitated her books inside, then took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Then he said

"Goodnight, my darling Elizabeth."

Then he walked away. Smoothest. Move. Ever.

Or so he thought. Things didn't seem to move too much after that. He was starting to think that his past transgressions towards her were forgivable as a friend but would stand on his way as a lover. Truth was, Hermione was trying to not get her hopes up. Handsome, intelligent, with impeccable manners, the new and improved Draco was perfect. Too perfect. His mother may not want to be bigoted anymore, but sure as hell she wanted a perfect pureblood trophy wife for him. Better to stay away from that minefield.

Draco was thinking it may be time to give up. If she did not like him by now, then he had no future with her. Then a little ray of hope shined.

For the last assignment of the term, Slughorn gave them the freedom to choose what they wanted to brew. He somehow talked her into brewing _Amortentia_. If he was lucky maybe she would smell his cologne in it. Or not, and then he would be a gentleman and let her go.

When the potion was ready he took the plunge. He, of course, smelled books, his mother's favorite tea, and Hermione Granger's shampoo. He asked her what did she smell. She took a whiff and thought for a minute.

"Fresh parchment, freshly mowed grass and…something like the aroma that hits you when you walk into Honeyduke's."

Wait, what? He felt his heart sank.

After class, he went to the Slytherin common room and Blaise and Theo were there. Theo said

"Finally! I need a pick me up man, dinner is not for another hour! Open the magic robe!"

He gave them a small smile. Because Draco had such a sweet tooth, by second year he had learned to do shrinking spells, so he could fill the pockets of his robes with all kinds of goodies and not look lumpy. His friends called it the magic robe. He emptied his pockets and used an _engorgio_ to return the goodies to normal size. Theo gave him a huge smile.

"You are the best Drake. Or more like your robe is the best. It even smells like Honeyduke's."

Draco stood there, frozen. His robe smelled like Honeyduke's. Hermione wore his robe. His friends thought he was going mental when slowly he smiled, then started to laugh, until he was jumping and shouting

"Yes! Honeyduke's!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: thank you all so much for encouraging the continuation of this story, I thought it wasn't there, but with a little rummaging around my brain I found it! Dear reviewers, I love you all.

To SophiaQuinn, turning a non-believer into a Shipper, Priceless!

And now, here is one you have all been waiting for!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco and Hermione, December 22nd, 1998

Draco carried Hermione to her room while he was running in his mind options to what would be the perfect opening for this enchanted night. Should he approach this happy occasion slowly and romantically? Should he show a hint of his intense desire and be just a bit more aggressive? How could he make their first time perfect, so he could be sure she would be coming back for more? He was head over heels in love with her, and this could be his only chance to make a great impression. He would take his time. He would make it last. He would make her crave. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy was in charge and she would be utterly melted by his attentions.

What Draco did not count on was that she was still under the influence of the serum and she had not verbalized her feelings. So the serum made her body act on all the months of repressed lust. Draco didn't have a prayer. When he put her down she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him like he was the last oasis in the desert. In an incredibly forceful move, she ripped his shirt open and started kissing and biting down his chest and abdomen while already unzipping his trousers.

He didn't have time to say anything before she was taking him whole down her throat. His head rolled back and he nearly blacked out. By now she was almost naked, ripped her own panties and sat on him, riding him like a possessed woman, head hanging back, breasts bouncing, hips making moves he didn't know were possible. He was mesmerized and didn't want her to stop, but he was not going to last.

"Hermione I can't hold…"

"I'm coming! Fuck! Draco you are so fucking hot I'm coming!"

Her body tensed up, clenching and squeezing him hard, then pulsing violently around his cock. He let himself go. It was magnificent. It was glorious. It took about one and a half minutes.

She seemed about to collapse so he eased her down on to his chest. Their breath synced up soon and he enjoyed the perfume of her hair. It was the exact same one he smelt in the _amortentia_ brew.

"I'm sorry -she said- the serum…"

"Best idea you ever had, you brilliant, brilliant witch."

She smiled but fell silent. Something was brewing inside and he could feel it. He was done wondering and hoping, he needed to know where he stood. He was done living in uncertainty and staying silent. He got enough of that with the death eaters. The war was over after all. He maneuvered to remove what was left of his clothes without pushing her off, then spoke.

"Hermione Granger if you don't tell me what's in your mind right now I'm going to force some more of that potion on you. Come on, I won't bite. I mean, I will bite but not right now," he said looking into her eyes and smiling sweetly.

She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them. From there she observed him, looking relaxed, one arm behind his head on the pillows, the other hand running through her curls, giving her that soft look that made her melt. She took a deep breath. She was good at talking facts, but expressing feelings was a whole other monster.

"I don't want a one-night stand or a casual thing. I can't handle it."

He lifted an eyebrow

"Witch, you think I carried around your stuff, read Jane Austen and recited Homer so I could give you a one-time shag? Trust me, there are much easier ways to get laid."

She blushed

"What about your mother. Can she handle this or would you have to keep me as a secret?"

He smirked

"My mother got fed up with the pureblood bullshit during the war. Between her crazy sister and the snake-faced psycho, she doesn't want to hear anything about it. When I came back home from my trial I found her with her eyes puffed from crying but feeling satisfied. She had in her hand the documents forfeiting the marriage offers she had put out for me as a child. She said that she wanted to make sure if I got pardoned I would also be really free."

That made her feel elated. She climbed up a bit to reach his mouth and they melted in a deep, heartfelt kiss. He rolled her on to her back and position himself on top.

"Now that you seem sober, let me show you what I think of you."

He started at her mouth and then kissed and nibbled his way down her jaw, neck, collarbone until he made it to her chest. He spent a long time licking, sucking and massaging those breasts, making up for all the times that he stared at her oxford shirt while she stirred the cauldrons, hoping that the button that was just tight enough may pop and give him a peep. Now he had those delicious mounds all to himself and he was feasting. He alternated between being soft and forceful, all while rubbing his erection against her thigh, keeping himself hard and giving her a sense of what was coming.

He made his way south slowly, giving little bites and kisses to her belly, all the way down until he found her core. It was warm, and wet and glorious, just as he had dreamed it. He kissed, licked, caressed and sucked, making her moan and groan loudly while arching her back and pushing herself towards him for more. He consumed her thoroughly, pushing her over the cliff of her sweet orgasm.

Then he flipped her around to lie on her belly. For a bit, he caressed her back and her bottoms, delighted to finally have them in his hands. Then he positioned himself by her entrance and penetrated her from behind, pushing all the way in, then slowly sliding almost all the way out, and slowly back in again. A delicious, maddening rhythm, a way to feel every inch of each other. He increased the pace and felt her tense up, lifting her bottoms to give him more access, begging for another push over the edge. He obliged. He thrust harder and faster, and she rewarded him with long, powerful throbs that carried him to his own ecstasy.

Afterward, he slid to her side and pulled her to be cocooned in his arms. They shared soft kisses and nose rubs. He seemed to be considering something. After a few minutes, he said

"Would you like to spend the new year in France? Mother is there at the family estate and I'm sure she would be delighted to not be alone and to know that I am not alone either. I have to warn you though; she will probably take a lot of things for granted and will try to find a way to bring up baby names into the conversation. The one thing she won't ever give up is the tradition of the Black family of giving children star names."

She smiled

"Just so we are clear, I'm in no hurry to make those kinds of plans. That being said, I think I like… Scorpius, like the Scorpion constellation. Or Cassiopeia, for a girl."

He grinned

"One of each? At least?"

She rolled her eyes

"Too soon to talk about that," she said, though the truth was she was thrilled.

"France then? For starters?"

"France sounds lovely."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey Y'all. Just a side note to let you know that the Dramione scene inspired me to write a one-shot fluff called "Lucius' Redemption". Check it out on my page. in the meantime, here's some Hansy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry and Pansy, December 22nd, 1998

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Pansy

"Madam, may I invite you to my quarters?"

She smiled happily. Harry Potter was the sweetest man in the world. And she was going to prove that Pansy Parkinson was the right girl for him.

When they walked into his room Harry stood behind her, then said

"First things first" and he moved her hair to one side, and then ran his nose up and down her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her skin.

"I've been dreaming about this for months. Actually, the next day after we talked for the first time I sat behind you in class. That was the first time I wondered what your beautiful neck smelled like. I love your ponytails. They give me a delicious view of your neckline."

She felt her skin filled with goosebumps. She had felt his eyes on her during class, but she thought it was wishful thinking. But now he was here, making all those wishes come true. She leaned her head back on his chest and he reached to catch her mouth in a kiss.

"Do it, Harry. Please do everything that you have imagined during class"

He kept his mouth on her while reaching around to rub his fingertips on her breasts, making her nipples harden through the fabric. He had dreamed of reaching like this over her uniform oxfords many times. She moaned in delight. He cupped her breasts and walked her towards his desk until she was pressed against it.

"This is how you make me want you during potions, standing by the desk, without a robe, your cute tight skirts make me want to rub my hard cock on your arse, the way you loosen up your tie makes me want to rip your shirt open and fondle your tits right there in front of the cauldron."

"Do it"

He ripped her blouse and scooped her breasts form the cups of her bra. He fondled her and played with her nipples while alternating between kissing her mouth and licking her neck and ears in a lascivious, almost vulgar way.

"I want you to remember this moment every time you are in class. I want you to feel my hands on your tits and my cock against your ass. This is what you do to me, Pansy Parkinson. You turn me into an animal."

She moaned and reached behind to grasp his erection. He hissed. He was not wearing anything underneath. Harry Potter was a lot wilder than everyone thought. And she liked it. He was a lord in the streets and a scoundrel in the sheets. So fucking hot.

Still reaching back, she unzipped his jeans, then grabbed his cock and stroke it. He groaned

"That's it, little Slytherin girl. Make me want you. Make me lose control" and he pinched her nipples, making her cry in delight.

He bent her over the desk and kneeled, his face in front of the wet crotch of her shorts. He unzipped them and pulled them down. Then rubbed his fingers over the wet lace of her panties. He bit one of his arse cheeks and spanked the other, making her squeal.

He stood back up

"I think you are more than ready for me, Slytherin girl. Do you want me?"

"Yes"

"Say it"

"I want you to fuck me, Harry Potter."

He moved her panties to the side and rammed himself inside of her. He stayed there.

"Show me how much you like it, Pansy Parkinson. Show me how much you crave this cock."

She pushed herself back against him, then started moving her hips back and forth strongly, enjoying every inch of his thick hardness. He kept fondling her breasts and kissing her neck and shoulders until she arched her back and shouted

"Fuck Harry I'm coming, harder, harder!"

He obliged, ripping off the panties and pounding her vigorously. She let out an animal sound and pulsed around him violently. That dragged him over the edge.

When they came down she was collapsed over the desk. He gently scooped her bridal style and carried her to the bed. He removed what was left of their clothes and laid next to her, covering both of them with a blanket to their waists and pulling her to his chest. He gave her one more kiss before they drifted to sleep. This Christmas season was going to be the best one yet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When the term started in January the school was a buzz. The 8th years were all hooked up, making up some sort of club of the hottest couples the Hogwarts gossip machine ever registered.

"You know that odd girl Lovegood? I mean, she's pretty but come on. Zabini? He's like _the_ Italian Stud"

"Well, they say she is very liberated if you know what I mean. Like experimental. Zabini would totally go for that."

"You know, there is something really hot about Ginny Weasley fucking Nott. Like she's even hotter because she is with him. Have you noticed her Quidditch uniforms are even tighter and she's wearing a lot of leather? I bet they have some kink with it. I think Nott likes to be slapped around. Or maybe he slaps her back. Man, that's hot."

"Ok, I know Potter and Malfoy are supposed to be the super hot guys but oh sweet Circe, Weasley with the long hair and the whole dragon tamer vibe and that babe Greengrass on his lap all the time, they look like the covers of the dirty books my mom hides in her nightstand."

Most of the time hearing the hallway chats was funny. Then one day, Pansy went to the lavatories in between classes. She was about to leave her bathroom stall when she heard voices walking in. The first one sound like an angry Banshee

"Parkinson. Freaking Parkinson. Really, what the fuck? Harry Potter can date anyone he wants and he ends up with that bitch? How the hell did that happen?" a thud of someone letting a schoolbag fall heavily shook Pansy in her stall.

A softer voice answered

"Well she is looking very pretty, you know, since she lost the attitude; now she's always smiling. And she seems very taken with Potter. Like, in love."

"THAT BITCH SOLD HIM! IS NOT FAIR! SHE SHOULD BE PUNISHED, NOT FUCKING REWARDED!

Pansy couldn't listen anymore. She ran out of the bathroom, tears starting to roll. She only saw that the girls were Hufflepuffs. So much for fairness and loyalty. There is no fury in hell like a woman scorned. Even if she is a Hufflepuff.

She didn't go to class after that. She was not around for dinner either, so Harry asked Daphne, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, all nose rubs and giggles.

"Have you guys seen Pansy? She was not at Transfiguration."

They shook their heads no. Harry sat and ate in silence but he felt very uneasy. When she was not there by the end of dinner he asked Daphne

"Would you come to the dungeons with me? I want to find Pansy but I don't know if she is avoiding me. She may be in your room but I don't want to barge in if she is upset or something."

Daphne nodded and grabbed Ron. When they got to the Slytherin common room Harry and Ron sat and Daphne went to their room. Pansy was face down on the bed, crying.

Daphne sat next to her, running her fingers through her dark locks. Pansy turned to look at her, puffy-eyed and disheveled. Daphne spoke softly

"Harry is in the common room; he thinks you are mad at him for some reason. Can I send him in? he really wants to see you."

Pansy just nodded. Daphne went to call Harry. Ron suggested they go to Gryffindor tower, leave them the room to figure out whatever this was.

Harry walked into the room and Pansy moved to give him room on the bed. He lay next to her, pulling her close but looking at her face. She looked very sad. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"What is it?"

She related the bathroom scene. She saw his eyes go dark. He looked like he was about to scream. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry that happened baby. That is not about you. Is like all these girls want a shot at dating someone 'Famous' –he made air quotes- but the truth is they don't care about me. They don't know me. You are standing on their way of being the talk of the school, the girlfriend of the 'Chosen One'-air quotes again-. But you are the one that really knows me. The one I want."

She gave him a small smile.

"It just hit me really hard because sometimes I do feel like I should be punished for what I did. I know that you forgave me, but I feel like I owe you and I can't make up for it."

He cupped her face and kissed her. She entangled herself on him and felt the relief of his presence. Then she started to feel the need to have him even closer, to feel him inside. She lowered her hand to rub him over his trousers. That made him groan. He grabbed her arse and grind against her, kissing down her neck. She responded with sweet, soft moans. He rolled her and climbed on top of her.

"You know –he said in between kisses- if you think you deserve a punishment I can help you with that. I can torture you a bit, make you even" he said kissing down and unbuttoning her uniform oxford to kiss the top of her breasts.

She gave a little laugh

"Now? are you going to torture me now?" she said breathing heavily.

"Tomorrow –he answered- I need to plan your punishment, make it worth your time."

That night Harry made love to her gently and patiently. He wanted her to feel loved and cared for.

When she woke up in the morning he was gone. She felt a ping of disappointment, then found a piece of parchment on her nightstand

 _You are a bad girl, Pansy Parkinson._

 _And you will be punished._

 _HP_

She felt a shiver down her spine. This was intriguing. And exciting.


	8. Chapter 8

When Pansy went to the great hall for breakfast Harry was not there. She sat at the Slytherin table with Draco and Hermione, and kept shooting gazes at the entrance of the hall. The other two exchanged looks.

"Everything alright Pans?" Draco shook her from her daydream.

"What? Oh, yeah, is just Harry…" she trailed off

Hermione pushed

"What? Are you guys alright?"

Pansy giggled

"Well something happened yesterday and long story short he said he was going to torture me today. So, I'm kind of…edgy."

Draco and Hermione laughed. She decided to tell them about the Hufflepuff girls in the bathroom. She still felt like she could use some reassurance. Hermione hugged her.

"They are just jealous. My nemesis are the death eater fans; those are real nut jobs. We are targets because we got the hottest guys in school. Is a tough life Pans."

Pansy smiled and hugged her back.

Hermione shot a daring look towards the Hufflepuff table while holding her friend. She fought a war to end discrimination, they didn't need this crap.

Finally, Harry arrived at the great hall but he walked straight to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron, facing the Slytherin table. Pansy tensed up. After a few minutes, a piece of parchment appeared in front of her.

 _Take off your panties_

She blushed deep red and looked up to the Gryffindor table. Harry lifted a challenging eyebrow.  
Her hands were shaking and she thought about running to the bathroom. The parchment spelled

 _Take them off here. Now._

She took a deep breath. Think, Pansy, think. The hardest part is getting them down to your thighs. She decided to ask for help.  
She stood and sat again, so her robes were like a tent around her and her skirt flapped, so now her butt was on the bench. She moved her skirt up under her robe and pinched her panties with the robe fabric. Then she asked Hermione in a whisper

"Can you pinch this fabric, please? All of it?"

Hermione looked confused but did it. Pansy suddenly stood up, her panties pinched down by Hermione. That put them under her butt. It would get easier from here. She sat again.  
Hermione whispered in her ear

"Did I just help you take off your panties?"

"Shut up! shut up! shut up!"

Hermione burst out laughing so loud that Pansy used the distraction to finish pulling them all the way down her legs and then off.  
The two girls kept giggling and whispering while Pansy kept the panties underneath the table, folded them and then rolled them until they fit in her hand. Lucky, they were a thin blue lace. She felt really horny now.

When breakfast was over she walked out with Hermione and Draco. They stood on the hallway, waiting for Harry.  
Harry approached them, patted Draco on the back, kissed Hermione on the cheek and with a quick seeker move took the panties from Pansy's hand. Then he walked away, only turning to give her a malicious wink.

"That bastard really thinks he can torture me. Oh, it's on Potter."

And with that, she walked away.

Draco looked confused.  
"What was that?"

Hermione laughed and whispered in his ear all the dirty details of the panties' incident.  
Draco froze

"So my girlfriend just pulled down my ex-girlfriend's panties. In the great hall; in front of everyone."

"Yup"

"I need to go to the bathroom. Or a closet. Room of requirement. Whatever. I need to wank off this before class."

Hermione smirked and took his hand  
"Let's go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom"

They ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. Myrtle was not there, thank Merlin. They got into a stall and she fell on her knees, undoing his trousers, then took him in her mouth. He leaned against the cubicle wall, head rolled back, grabbing her hair and pushing her deeper.

"Yes, suck my cock, you dirty girl. Naughty girl, playing with other girl's panties."

Hermione gave him an innocent look from down there, making him even more ravenous. He pulled her up and turned her around. He lifted her skirt and laced his fingers on her panties.

"Is this what you did to that girl? -he said pulling them down slowly- you left her arse bare and her pussy exposed like this?"

She breathed "Yes".

He spanked both of her cheeks, hard. She squealed but loved it. He did it again.

"You need to learn your lesson. You need to learn what happens when you play naughty with other girls."

He positioned himself behind her and rammed his cock inside all the way in, then went on a frenzy, pounding like a madman. She loved it, moaning and yelling. They came hard, then quickly put themselves together and ran to class.

They walked late into the potions lab, but being the best of the best has its advantages, especially with Slughorn. When they settled on their desk he asked

"Did you silence the bathroom?"

'No, didn't you?"

"Nup"

"Too late now."

They both covered their chuckles with their hands.

In the meantime, Pansy was on her table with Ginny, but she kept stealing glances at Harry. He faked indifference for the first few minutes. Then she looked back and he was sitting with his elbows on the desk, his hands in front of his nose. He spread his pinky and ring fingers and she saw the hint of blue in his hands. He literally had her panties on his face. In class. She opened her eyes like saucers. He gave her a challenging look. She turned to the front of the room, blushing, wetness pooling between her thighs.

When the class was over Harry ran out and disappeared. Then for the next class, he walked into the room last. He took the empty seat next to Pansy on the last row, but sat on the edge of the bench and didn't look at her. She took a breath and sat primly.

Halfway through the boring History of Magic lecture, she saw that he had the panties on the hand he was resting his face on. When he caught her eye, he looked down. She followed his gaze. His other hand was on his lap, and he was tracing circles with one finger on an obvious tent that he had in his pants. The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World was actually fondling himself in class.

Pansy felt like she was going to explode. Her thighs were soaked and this crazy bastard was smirking at her like a nut. He was going to pay dearly. He was going to regret the day he challenged Pansy Parkinson.

He performed his disappearance act all through the day in between classes and at lunch time, keeping her on edge. During Charms, when they had to do some practice he paired with Draco, whom by now was all in on the torture game, and was toying with his girlfriend too; whenever Pansy looked that way Harry did something vulgar, like stroking his wand or making lascivious gestures with his tongue. Draco would laugh his arse off and even give him suggestions, encouraging the outrageous behavior. Pansy was furious and hornier than ever.

The last class was transfiguration and by now she was fed up. He was once again sitting on the opposite edge of their bench, and when she looked at him he held his fingers in front of his mouth in a V and then slither his tongue through them. That was it. She had enough.

She took her pure gold quill and showed it to him in challenge. Then she performed a cleaning spell and when he looked again at her she licked it. He froze. Then holding his gaze, she brought it under the table and slid it under her skirt in between her legs. She bit her lower lip in pleasure. He gaped. She left the quill there and lifted her arms to stretch in her seat, wiggling her hips suggestively and then rested her face in her hands while making very small riding motions in her chair. She looked at him and gesture for him to close his mouth. He stared at her for the rest of the class. She smirked. Don't try to outmaneuver a Slytherin.

At dinner, the two couples sat on the Slytherin table, girls on one side, guys on the other, sharing the naughty details of the day.

"Maybe he needs a good, final piece of torture. Actually, so does Draco, he had the nerve to punish me for taking your panties off today, and then he got in with Harry on the obscenity train during Charms and Transfiguration."

Pansy smiled maliciously

"Any ideas"

"Indeed"

The girls walked together, arms laced, giggling and whispering all the way to Gryffindor tower, the boys trailing behind like lost puppies. When they arrived, the common room was empty. Perfect.

Pansy took a sit in an armchair, pulling her skirt halfway up her thighs.  
Hermione stood in front of her, then bent forward, put her hands on Pansy's knees and slowly spread them; then kneeled on the chair between her legs and cupped her face, and gave her a lustful kiss. Pansy responded in kind. The boys' jaws were hanging so low they might fall off. Pansy slowly ran her hands up Hermione's thighs, under her uniform skirt, until she reached her panties. Then she slowly pulled them down inch by inch. When she reached the knees, Hermione stood up and let her pull them all the way down, until she got her feet off them. Pansy folded the delicate silk and offered them to Draco, who looked utterly shocked.  
Hermione gave her one last lascivious kiss.

"Thank you. You are such a great friend."

Then walked toward her room and turned to look at her boyfriend.  
"Malfoy, are you coming or not?"

Draco snapped out and before going up the stairs turned around to look at Pansy, hands in prayer  
"Thank you!"

And with that, he ran up the stairs.

Pansy turned to face Harry, eyebrow lifted in challenge. He fell on his knees in front of her.

"You win. I give up. I surrender. Pansy Parkinson, I'm begging you. Let me make love to you."

She smirked and stood up, slowly walking towards his room. Then she turned

"Are you coming or not?"


	9. A brief interlude

Hi Y'all

Sorry, no new chapter here yet, but I wrote a short, funny smut called "Behind Closed Doors", inspired by my awesome reviewers. That may become a series of one-shots based on the adventures of the characters in this story. Please check it out, let me know if you like it!

s/13007845/1/Behind-closed-doors


End file.
